


And I realize I've waited too long

by saynomore



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Loneliness, Long Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saynomore/pseuds/saynomore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's so hard to believe that only a month has passed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I realize I've waited too long

He wakes for the third time, which is a new record in its own right. Zayn feels like he’s admitting defeat by getting out of bed, but he doesn’t see the point in sleeping if he just wakes up more exhausted. 

Zayn’s had a sense of electricity under his skin ever since he brought Liam to the station a month and a half previous. It’s getting increasingly tougher to be away from him. His flat has creases in the couches and squeaks in the boards that miss Liam’s form, feet, presence. It’s extended past just his body, at this point. It’s even gotten to Louis, who’d only met Liam three weeks before he had to leave again. 

The overhead lights are too bright, and he can see his flat just fine from the lights of the city that are cast through the floor to ceiling windows. Liam thought they were unnecessary and frivolous, and they actually has quite the fight when Zayn bought the flat without Liam’s approval. A row that ended with Liam apologizing, saying it was Zayn’s money and he could do whatever he wished with it. 

(It actually ended with both of Liam’s hands planted on the windows just minutes after the realtor left, Zayn’s having Liam rocking back into them as his breath fogged up the crystal glass.) 

There isn’t much in the fridge, because he’s been eating out almost three times a day. He picks up the cup of coffee he didn’t drink in the morning and puts it in the microwave. Half a chance says Zayn’s not even going to drink it, but the steady hum and aroma seem to fill some of the air. 

He just wants Liam back. Permanently; wants this dumb company to stop playing cat and mouse and put him on payroll. He wants to sell this empty flat, wants to move somewhere like Guam or Laos or Costa Rica and get lost in the sun and sand and Liam’s small waist and large hands- 

he really, really misses him. In a universe of ways. He wants Liam to take him back to meet his mum, way off in Nebraska where he swore to never be caught dead. 

(Jokingly, though, because even before the time zones separating them, Zayn would’ve become a fucking farmer and lived in a shed if Liam wanted them to.) 

Zayn just wants Liam. He wants to wake up to notes on the dresser, sweaty clothes in the hamper, and half present promises of coming home early. He wants to make reservations at the most expensive restaurants in London just to blow them off, buy sandwiches and go walking to the London Eye to watch the hundreds of tourists take thousands of pictures, and sneak kisses between the setting sun and the shadows it casts. 

He wants to drag Liam back to his flat just to fuck in the elevator, hitting the stop button between floors like they’re in some smutty porno. He wants to make Liam come on his hand, in his mouth, on all fours, braced over him, gasping for it. He wants Liam to beg, to plead and yell and call his name. He doesn’t want Liam to talk at all, making him take his dick all the way into his wide throat until Zayn’s release finally makes him gag. 

It’s so hard to believe that only a month has passed. 

Zayn dumps the coffee into the sink, emptying the extra french press grounds into the trash can. He wonders how someone can see an entire city filled to the brim with people and still feel so alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to continue this, but I'm not sure about all of the kinks in the backstory yet. Feedback is always appreciated, and thanks for reading :) 
> 
> Title is from Sooner than Later by Drake.
> 
> find me on tumblr @ ziamstateofmind


End file.
